Childhood Dreams
by FeloriaForever
Summary: Just a simple romance one shot about Ginny and Harry. Ginny has a lifelong dream. Will it come true? Hope you guys like it.


**A/N: Hey guys. I was watching Cinderella 2: Dreams Do Come True and when I went to bed that night, It somehow made me think if this Harry Potter fic. I honestly don't know how you get Harry Potter from Cinderella but I did. So let's go with it. I have been writing a few dramione fics so this is a Harriny fic to mix it up a little. Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy and please remember to review. **

**FeloriaForever **

* * *

"Alright, my little witch. It's time to go to bed." Arthur Weasley was tucking four-year-old Ginny Weasley into bed but the fiery red head was wide awake and had no intention of going to sleep.

"But daddy, I'm not tired. I want to stay up with you and mummy." Ginny whined

"But mummy and I are going to sleep as soon as you go to sleep. It's really late."

"Please daddy. Can't I stay up a bit longer?" Ginny looked up at her father with her best puppy eyes face. She knew that he couldn't resist it.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. If I read you a bed time story, you go to sleep. How about that Ginny? Would you like me to read you a bed time story?" Ginny produced a massive smile and snuggled into bed waiting for her father to tell her a story. Arthur sighed and sat down on the bed next to her, thankful that she had listened.

"Which story do you want to hear? Babbitty Rabbitty, the Fountain of Fortune." Arthur tried to persuade her from the choice he she would make.

"I want to hear the tale of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Daddy tell me that one please."

"Again? You've heard that tale so many times already. Why don't we choose another?"

"No daddy, I want to hear this one?" Arthur sighed. It was clear that if was ever going to get little Ginny Weasley to sleep, he would have to tell her the tale of the Famous Harry Potter. Due to her age, he tried to keep out all the horrible parts but due to its name, that proved rather difficult.

"Once upon a time, there was a baby boy name Harry Potter. He was a sweet boy but he was in danger from You-Know-know." Ginny cringed and cuddled close to her father. "So You-Know-Who went after Harry Potter. He arrived at his house and found Harry asleep in his cot. He cast a spell at Harry but it rebounded back into You-Know-Know and killed him. As of this day, no one knows what happened to Harry Potter. But he is the only known wizard to survive a curse from You-Know-Who. There, now go to sleep Ginny."

"Daddy, do you think I'll ever meet Harry Potter?" Ginny asked. Arthur stared at her and sighed. Harry Potter was missing from the wizarding world so there was little to no chance at all that Ginny would ever meet him but he didn't want to disappoint her.

"I'm sure if you dream hard enough Ginny, it will come true and you will meet Harry Potter. Goodnight Ginny". Arthur leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to meet Harry Potter one day. Goodnight Daddy." Ginny curled on her side and closed her eyes. Arthur stood there for a moment smiling down at his daughter before turning off her bedroom light.

* * *

For years, Ginny kept that dream in her heart. Now at eleven years old, Ginny still went to bed and dreamt that she would meet Harry Potter but with each passing day her dream grew smaller. She was giving up hope that she would ever meet Harry Potter. That was until the day that she found him in her house sitting at the kitchen table with her youngest brother Ron.

"_Mom, have you seen my jumper?" Ginny called from upstairs. _

"_Yes dear, it's on the couch." Ginny quickly came down the stairs to find Harry Potter sitting with Ron. He looked up and smiled at her._

"_Hello" Frozen, she stood still. Harry Potter was in her house. Her dream had come true. In shock, she ran back upstairs, completely forgetting her jumper. _

_From upstairs she heard Ron talking. _

_"Did I do something wrong?"_

"_Nah, don't worry about it. It's just Ginny. She's been talking nonstop about you all summer." Ron answered._

Ever since that encounter, she had been spending more time with Harry. Thankfully, she had been chosen by The Sorting Hat to be placed in Gryffindor, the same as Harry. Ron never liked Ginny hanging out with him while he was with Harry. The two as them had become the best of friends.

* * *

She couldn't remember doing any of it. She had been possessed by Riddle with his diary. That stupid diary that she found in the Girls Room. That was the last thing she could remember before she did all of this. She would have died if it weren't for Harry. She saved her from Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets.

"_Harry it wasn't me I swear. Riddle made me." Her pulse was racing and breathing had quickened._

"_It's alright Ginny. You're going to be fine now. It's going to be fine." He produced a smile and held her hand to comfort her. _

From that moment on, she knew that Harry would always be there for her.

* * *

Many years at Hogwarts had passed and she had grown very close to Harry. She was in her Fifth Year and she was developing actual feelings for him. What she felt for him as a child was mere obsession over him but now she had a crush on him. She knew that he did too. She found out that day in the Room of Requirement.

"_We have to get rid of it. Close your eyes. That way you won't be tempted to find it." She took the book from his hand and began to walk backwards. He watched her._

"_Close your eyes." He did as she said and closed them. She walked further in the room and threw it somewhere out of sight. She came back to find his eyes still closed. She came closer, closed her eyes and kissed him. He responded and tenderly kissed her back. After a few seconds, she pulled away. _

"_That can stay up here too if you like." She saw him smile, his eyes were still closed. Quietly backing towards the door, she exited the room and left him. She left with a bashful smile on her face. _

* * *

The war was over and Voldermort was gone. The world was at peace once more. Years had passed and she was dating Harry Potter. The greatest day of her life came when he asked her to marry him.

"_Can I have everyone's attention please?" Harry asked. We were at the burrow having dinner with my family. I still lived here and so did Harry since he had really had no other place to go. Everyone quietened down and Harry turned to face me._

"_Ginny, I can remember back when we first met. I was sitting at this table with your family, when you came down and stared at me before running back upstairs. At the time I thought I had offended you somehow but I realised that it was just a shock to you to find a stranger sitting in your house."_

"_You weren't just some stranger. You were Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived." I smiled and laughed a bit. Harry did too but then he returned to a more serious face. _

"_We've been through a lot since then. Every year at school, there was some new turmoil waiting for me but you helped me get through it. You have always been there for me and now I want to be there for you so" He paused, held my hand and knelt on my knee. My eyes widened. Was he proposing?! He pulled out a lush blue velvet box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen._

"_Will you Ginerva Molly Weasley, do me the honour of becoming my wife." He smiled and looked at me hopefully. _

"_Yes!" I screamed and kissed him. Around us, I could hear clapping and cheering. Harry got up and placed the ring on my left hand. I couldn't help but stare at it. It was so beautiful. _

* * *

"Dad, you're not crying are you? That's my job." I was in the chapel with my dad waiting to walk down the aisle. He wiped his eyes and smiled at me.

"Why shouldn't I be crying? My daughter's all grown up and I have to give her away."

"I'm not leaving you. Harry and I will visit you and mum all the time." I smiled and gave him a hug, careful not to crease my dress.

"I remember when you were just a little girl and you wanted me to tell you the tale of The-Boy-Who-Lived. You said to me that you were going to meet him one day. It's seems funny now all that years later you would do more than meet him. You would marry the man." I quietly laughed and looked up at him.

"You also told me that if I dreamt hard enough it would happen. I guess I dreamt to hard." He cracked up laughing and so did I. The Wedding March played and we stopped laughing, but I still smiled at the memory.

"Time for you to get married." The doors opened and there he was. Dressed in a black tux. He gazed at me and smiled. An hour later, we were pronounced Husband and Wife. I Ginerva Weasley was now Mrs Ginerva Potter. This was the start of my new life.

* * *

**Well that's the end. Hope you liked it. I had fun writing this story. Well thanks for reading and please review. **


End file.
